Nutty Love Stories Episode 8
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: Episode 8: A Nutty Nuzzle. Enjoy and Review it please! Almost to Episode 10 of the ScratxScratte Series! Hooray!


**Nutty Love Stories**

**Episode 8: A Nutty Nuzzle**

Out on a river with an autumn tree hanging above it with different colored leafs drifting into the river and blowing all over the place, Scrat was just looking all over the place to find a perfect spot for his acorn.

He almost gave up when he couldn't find a place, but then...something caught his eye. He spotted a red and orange leaf that drifted off the autumn tree. Scrat laid low on the ground, and slowly crawled over to the leaf. Once he got to it, he began sniffing it to make sure that it was safe.

The leaf stuck to his nose since the air that he breathed in from his nose, absorbed the leaf. Scrat's eyes began to twitch while his nose wrinkled, then he finally let out a sneeze and blew the leaf off his nose.

Scrat picked up the leaf to get a good look at it once again. He even folded it like a blanket. Scrat let out a sigh of relief since the leaf was not harmful. But his sigh was able to blow through the leaf and play a certain music note.

Scrat squeaked with fear and dropped the leaf. The squirrel crooked an eyebrow and held his hands close together, as he slowly moved over to the leaf. His hand shook as he reached out to grab the leaf. As he picked it up, he blew into it again. It played another music note. Scrat began to look amused from the beautiful sound he had just heard from the leaf. It seemed that the leaf could be used as a Grass Whistle!

Scrat clapped and cheered, then he peacefully sat down on the ground, cris-crossed. The squirrel blew into the leaf, and played a little tune in it. The tune was called "Oracion" A very peaceful and beautiful music piece that is played with a Flute, or Grass Whistle.

(AN: "Oracion" is the name of the song played on the Grass Whistle in the 10th Pokemon Movie. It was played in the "Rise of Darkrai" Since it was so beautiful, I decided to make Scrat play this tune. I LOVE this peaceful little song. ^^)

It seemed to fit the peaceful and beautiful location that he is at now. Scrat continued to play, until a small little bird spotted him, and flew on top of his head. Scrat grew an anime sweat drop on the side of his head, then shook his head rambonciously to get the bird off. The bird flew off his head, and Scrat began playing the Grass Whistle again. But the bird landed on his head again to cause poor Scrat to stop playing on the Grass Whistle.

Scrat unsheathed his claws and tried to hit the bird, and the bird flew off his head. But then it landed on his head again. Scrat's whole face turned red with rage, and he was about to attack the bird, until a small rock was thrown at the bird from out of nowhere, and caused the bird to fall off the squirrel's head unconscious. Scrat surprised and shocked with fear when the bird fell off his head from the small rock.

Who threw the rock at the bird? It was none other than Scrat's beloved mate, Scratte.

The female jumped up to Scrat with a seductive smile and flirtatiously batted her eyelashes at Scrat. She held up a big leaf umbrella in front of Scrat, asking him to snuggle with her under it. Scrat nodded in agreement and threw the leaf away, then he and Scratte both cuddled close together, and nuzzled their heads together with their eyes closed peacefully, and smiling sweetly.

They were both enjoying their time together very much. When Scrat and Scratte finally stopped nuzzling each other. They both smiled affectionately at each other and closed their eyes, then got closer to each other's lips. They were about to kiss.

But they were rudely interrupted when they noticed that we were all watching them about to kiss. They both gasped. Then Scrat pulled the umbrella in front of them, and the sound of kissing noises were heard, along with floating hearts above the leaf. Their tails then intertwined with each other.

The bird that got knocked out by the rock, had just woken up and laid an egg that went splat on poor Scratte's head. The bird wanted revenge against Scratte after she knocked it out. Scratte had an oh-no look on her face, while Scrat just stared at her with a surprised and oh-no face as well, with an anime sweat drop on the side of his head.

THE END

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Awww…this one was SO cute…and funny. XDDD The thing about Scrat finding a leaf at the beginning wasn't in the Funny Love Episode. Plus Garu didn't use a Grass Whistle. It just showed Garu at the very beginning of the episode, playing a Flute. XD I made the whole thing about Scrat finding the leaf and using it as Grass Whistle up. That part was my idea. ;) Episode 9 is coming your way! So stay tuned! ;D Remember…ALWAYS…Review my stories after you're done reading them. So Review away…NOW.***


End file.
